


Killing a Nightmare

by Animelover660



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Asylum, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Jeff the Killer, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, First Time Blow Jobs, Funny, Gay, Gay Sex, Gore, Horror, Large Cock, Lemon, Light Bondage, Love at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, No Condom, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Top Slenderman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover660/pseuds/Animelover660
Summary: Jeff has been in an insane asylum for 4 years. He escapes and runs into the woods with a pair of eyes watching him and doesn't expect to meet a house full of killers, known as the Creepypastas.





	1. Capturing The Faceless Mans' Heart

**Chapter 1**

As the raven haired male ran into the woods covered in blood, he didn't see the pair of eyes watching him. Intently waiting for the moment to pounce on his prey. The creature with giant claws heard someone calling him.

"Rake? Where are you?" Called the tall white figure, known as Slenderman. The creature, Slenderman had called Rake, hushed the suit-wearing man as he neared the bush Rake was crouched behind. "I'm watching this human; he's very interesting."   
      
Slenderman turned his head to look at what his friend was looking at. He saw what looked like a young boy-around the age of thirteen-running through the woods, headed to a clearing covered in blood. He couldn't get a clear look at his face though. The faceless man expected a killer to come racing through the woods after the teen, but was surprised when police officers-along with their police dogs-chased after him with guns at the ready.  
      
"Psst, Slenderman," Rake whispered to his incredibly tall friend,"let's follow them."  
      
"Why?"   
      
Rake frowned. "You weren't watching him before-I was. So, just follow. No questions."  
      
The clawed being ran on all fours in the direction of the raven-headed boy and Slenderman followed with a look that said 'I-fucking-hate-you-sometimes'. The two proxy's came to the edge of the clearing and stood next to the trees, out of sight. The police had surrounded the thirteen year old male and had guns pointed at him, ready to shoot.      
      
"Jeff! Surrender now or die!" One of the men yelled.  
      
Jeff slowly turned around, "Why?! So you can either lock me up in prison or put me in an asylum?! I don't think so."   
      
Slendermans' heart almost stopped when he saw the beautiful creature known as Jeff. He knew he had to have him. One of the cops took a step towards Jeff but the killer didn't like that.  
      
"No! Stay the hell away or I'll fucking kill all of you!" The psycho screamed at them. Slenderman instantly appeared behind Jeff and grabbed a hold of the back of his hoodie, picking him up and flinging him over his shoulder. The faceless man then disappeared and was in the woods walking back to the Creepypasta house. Jeff was struggling and screaming obscenities the entire time. When they finally arrived, Rake following close behind the two, Slenderman opened the door and walked inside the massive and intriguing home. Once Rake was inside, the suit-wearing man told Rake to lock all the doors and windows, so that the raven haired killer couldn't escape. The other Creepypasta house members wanted to see what all the commotion was about, so they headed to the center of the ruckus. They found Slenderman holding a thirteen-year-old boy over his shoulder while Rake boarded the windows and put new locks on the doors so the killer couldn't leave. The whole time Jeff was cursing at the tall, slender figure that was currently holding him, while kicking and hitting the supernatural being.

When all the doors were locked securely and the windows boarded firmly, Slenderman set the beautiful killer down on his feet. The Creepypasta's were wondering why the pale man would bring home a living child when he kills children.  
      
"Uhh, Slenderman," Eyeless Jack started, "Why'd you bring a living child here?" He asked calmly, though on the inside he feared the tall man may have lost it.  
      
Slenderman replied in his staticy voice. "I found him. He's a killer. I think he's beautiful." Good thing Jeff couldn't understand him, he would of been as red as a cherry at that moment. Jeff just stood there in his own little world, arguing with himself about what to do in this situation. Either kill everyone and run, or get used to living here until he could escape. He went with the latter.  
      
Slenderman looked down at the gorgeous psycho. "You will stay here and be mine."  
      
Jeff looked at him for a few moments. "Whatever," was his response. He then turned around and in walked a red and black dog with the same horrendous smile as the killer.  
      
The dog looked at the pale skinned psycho and screamed. "JEFF!!!!"  
      
"SMILE!!!!"  
      
The black and red dog, known as Smile, tackled the ravenette to the ground and started licking his face like it was food. The Creepypastas stared for a moment.

"How do you know this pathetic human?" Eyeless jack asked Smile.  
      
Jeff looked up at him. "This pathetic human is about to slice your fucking throat open!" The white-skinned psychopath said with venom dripping off every word.  
      
Sirens started sounding, coming closer with every second. After the sirens stopped everything went quiet, so quiet that the teen thought they had left.  
      
"JEFF!!! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!!!!" One of the officers voices echoed out of a bull-horn.  
      
"Why are they here for you?" Smile asked Jeff.  
      
"Well, Mr. tall, dark, and," Jeff paused and looked at Slenderman for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only minutes, "...creepy kinda kidnapped me when I was cornered out in the clearing where the cliff is."  
      
One of the policemen came busting through the door and grabbed ahold of Jeffs' arm. "You're coming with us!"  
      
"No I'm not!" Jeff screamed then plunged his knife into the officers chest and drug it down. The mans' guts spilled onto the floor as his body falls to the floor. "Sorry Slendy, but I gotta go." Jeff then ran out the front door of the house. The Creepypastas followed to see what he was going to do. They saw Jeff run at one of the policemen and slid between the cops legs on his back and hop back up and start running again. The ravenette disappeared with the cops chasing after him.


	2. The Search

**Third Person POV**

  
      
"Why do we have to look for the brat?"

"Because I said so!" Slenderman said angrily.

"Ya don't gotta get snappy..." Eyeless Jack retorted grumpily.

The family of killers had been out all night and into the next day until noon looking for the adorably creepy killer. Slenderman refused to leave without the boy, much to E.J's dismay. He'd been hoping to at least get a snack, but no; the faceless man had been quite bossy and very adamant in not letting them leave until the teen was found.

"Actually, yes I do. You've asked me 69 times since we've come out here. Ask me one more time and you'll babysit Sally!" Slenderman warned the mask-wearing pasta.

He really didn't want to babysit Sally! Last time he babysat Sally she wanted to play dress up and Jack didn't really feel like cross-dressing. He's a man dammit! So, he turned her down. That was the biggest mistake of his life. Normally a child's tantrums aren't that bad, but she was the fucking exorcist! He had never been so scared in his life! Though he won't admit it, along with the fact that he may or may not have cried himself to sleep in fedal position, he almost pee'd himself. Sooooo no thank you.

Eyeless Jack visibly shivered and looked down at the small girl who was holding onto Masky's coat. She looked up at him while slowly licking her chapped lips that formed a small grin. A jolt of fear spread throughout his body at her actions.

"O-Okay... I'll b-be good..."

"Good!" Slenderman screamed with the loud sound of static behind his deep voice.

* * *

  
They kept searching until nightfall, 2:00 AM to be exact.

"It's hopeless Slenderman, we're never going to find him," the colorless clown told the proper killer.

Smile.Dog looked from Laughing Jack to the love-struck man. He knew Jeff didn't want them to find him, or anyone to find him for that matter. But, he also knew that the tall man wouldn't give up until Jeff was found.

"I know where he is..." Smile told them quietly. The group snapped their heads towards the smiling dog.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Eyeless Jack asked him, fuming the furry animal hadn't said anything sooner. He didn't particularly like the lidless killer, but he did like the sleep he'd get so he could be well rested to hunt humans.

"Because Jeff does not want to be found! Do you not understand that!?" Smile snarled back, bearing his teeth. Even the red and black canine was surprised by his outburst, but quickly recovered from the shock. Everyone was quiet; even the slow, gentle breathing was silenced when the words left his mouth.

"Smile... How do you know though?" Sally asked timidly after a few moments of awkward silence passed, putting her head down with a worried expression etched onto her soft features. The dog sighed, obvious exhaustion tainting his own.

"I was his best friend... that is, until he was caught by those stupid fuckers!" Anger suddenly showed on his face as his voice continued to rise in volume the farther he got into his sentence.

"Who?" Asked the white spektre, his non-existent eyebrows furrowing together in question and irritation. The fact that someone had touched HIS property made the mans blood boil. Jeff's former friend growled low in his throat.

"I can't tell you the details because it's not my story to tell... But, some people from Jeff's past had tricked him, trapped him, and helped send him away to an asylum for the last 10 years. The fact that he didn't age makes me wonder what went on while we were separated. If you want to know what happened... ask Jeff. He won't tell you unless he knows you well, so I suggest you get to know him to get that sort of information," Smile chuckled. "Good luck with that though. He's a stubborn ass who puts walls up to guard him.

"Have fun with getting his guard to drop." Smile sighed quietly.

"Let's go get my brother."

I failed to protect him once, I won't let him down again. That dumbass better not have gotten himself into trouble already.


End file.
